The Paix Prophecy
by GoddessOfShadows
Summary: Maida Paix Uley, the little sister of Sam Uley, and the girl from the Paix Prophecy. It is said the younger sister of the first shape-shifter will be the peacemaker between the cold-ones and the shifters. To help her the girl will have special abilities. The abilities to see the future/past, control/ manipulate emotions, and create/manipuate the five elements. Jasper/OC
1. Prolouge

**GoddessOfShadows here. I wanted to let y'all know that I will be updating my other stories once I get more reviews (Specifically 'AJ Meets the Cullen's'). I'm still waiting for people to vote on the pairing that they want for that one. Thank you for the one person that did! I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the things that you don't recognize. **

**Maida is pronounced My-da & Paix means 'peace' in French.  
**

**PROLOUGE: **

My name is Maida Paix Uley, the little sister of Sam Uley, and the girl from the Paix Prophecy. It is said that the younger sister of the first shape-shifter will be the 'peacemaker' between the cold-ones and the shifters. To help her with this burden, the girl will have special abilities. The abilities to see the future or past, control or manipulate emotions, and create or manipulate the five elements.

Those five elements consist of wind, fire, water, earth, and shadow. Wind to help the wolves run as fast as lightning, fire to destroy cold ones, water to soothe the anger of the wolves away and hold back cold ones, earth to use as leverage against the cold ones, and shadows to help the wolves in the darkness and blind the cold ones.

These powers will start to show at birth, and will slowly progress as she gets older. These powers will slowly become part of her, and her moods or feelings will make her powers uncontrollable. When an emotion takes over the rest, the corresponding power will take over her entire mind and body. In these times, she will be the most dangerous person none to anybody. But these times are when she is the most vulnerable.

To help the cold ones, she will smell like the Earth so that they do not try to drain her. Not sweet but not dull, so that the shifters can still find her scent. There will be one cold one that will be called to her blood. He will have a similar power to her; manipulating emotions. Together they will become one and will balance each other's weaknesses. The vampire will help her in her vulnerable state of mind, and the Paix will help him in his vulnerable state. Even though she will be his_**La tua**__**cantante**_, she will teach him to control his blood lust.__The duo will go through many challenges to show if they are compatible team, in more ways than one. The Paix's soul mate may be the death of her, but may also be what keeps her fighting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the favorites and follows. I appreciate it. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the things you don't recognize.**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

Maida POV:

I had locked myself in my room again trying to see any future wolves phasing. Out of nowhere, a scene started play throughout my mind.

_**{Vision start}**_

_I looked around to see trees everywhere, but in the distance you could see the hazy image of the school. Something was coming from that direction, something fast. The outline looked like a wolf, a big one at that. The fur was a brown color; it also looked short but thick. The wolf must have seen me because it skidded to a stop right in front of my feet. I immediately put on my alpha face. He must have seen the way I looked at him because he starts to ever so slowly sink down to the ground in submission. I sat on the ground in front of the wolf and hesitantly tried to reach his face. _

"_It's going to be okay. Sam is on his way. Try thinking about all the happy moments in life." I shifted my position to his side and started running my fingers through his fur and made a wave of calm wash over the confusion and scared emotions. Sam appeared to my right where the wolf was looking. Sam slowly came forward and shifted back to human form. I looked away until he was decent and actually had clothes on._

"_Sorry Maida." I could tell he was slightly embarrassed along with the wolf. _

"_It's ok. He came from the direction of the school; someone or something there should have caused him to phase. You need to talk to him and figure out whom or what that was. Once you do, I'll get water and explain how I'm involved in all of this."_

_Sam went behind a tree changed and phased then came back around to talk to the mystery boy. Sam went to sit down so I made the twigs and rocks move out of range. Feeling the ground clear of debris, he sent a nod of thanks towards me. Sam sat there for a good five hours sitting there talking to the boy. During that span of time many emotions went through both of them so I took the responsibility of keeping them both calm. Sam then got up and started to run away. I could see the boy was thirsty so I manipulated the moisture in the air to become a liquid. I moved it over to his muzzle slowly as to not freak him out. He turned his head to me and tilted his head to the side as if asking me what that is._

"_It's water from the air. I could tell you were thirsty so here, drink up." _

_The wolf then moved his mouth to the stream of water and slowly drank from it. This became a pattern over the next two days; me petting him, Sam checking up on us, him drinking water. But that all ended when he was finally able to phase back to his human form. _

_I backed away from him giving him some space. I went behind the tree and grabbed the pair of shorts that Sam had left behind for when he phased back. I made a slab of earth came up and place the shorts on them, then made the slab go towards the direction of him. _

"_Put those on. You should be fine for now."_

"_I'm decent." I walked back to the area where he was and tried to see his face, but he had his head bent down looking at the ground._

"_Thank you for helping me..."_

"_Maida. And you're welcome. Let's head to my house." He slowly looked up, so I could find out who this boy really was. His face was that of any Quileute but his eyes were what I was waiting for. They were just about to be in view-_

_**{Vision cut off}**_

"Open the door Maida!" I was pissed at the voice that cut off my vision. Right when the most important part came, I just had to be interrupted! A series of bangs on the door are what really ticked me off. Only one person keeps pestering me when I don't respond; Sam.

"Can I help you?" I was a bit agitated that he would go to that level.

"You haven't eaten in two-"

"I'm not hungry. And I can take care of myself." I cut off his statement before he could finish. I didn't need a reminder of the past two years.

"You need to eat sweetie. It's not healthy-" Pitched in Emily, coming around the corner.

"I know, okay! I don't need you guys breathing down my neck." I was sick and tired of their constant worry. This is all they did.

I walked past both of them going to the kitchen. I was in the mood for mashed potatoes. I turned toward the pantry to get the box off the shelf when a hand grabbed it first.

"Why don't you go sit down while I make them for you?" With the box in one hand, Emily grabbed a pan from the dishwasher and turned on the stove. Seeing that there was no arguing with her, I walked to the living room and took a seat in front of the TV.

I must have zoned out for a few seconds because the thing I knew, someone sat down next to me draping their arm around my shoulders pulling me close. I recognized the warmth around the person and snuggled up closer.

"I saw someone else phasing."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. You kind of interrupted me in the middle of the scene. Right as I was about to see his eyes you yelled and banged on my door. You know that I lock my door when I don't want to be disturbed."

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just that you have been up there for the past two days. I started to get worried that you... you know." How could he think that I would actually go that far? I admit I tend to have a mental melt down but I would not lose all of my hard earned progress.

"Sam... I know I have my meltdowns, but I won't ever leave you again like I did then. I know I wasn't right in the mind but I won't go back to that girl, okay? I won't give up when I've come this far."

"I love you Maida. Just remember that Hun."

"I- lo-love y-you too." It was weird for that to come out of my mouth, but I needed to tell him. I heard Sam gasp as he heard those three words come out of my mouth. Sam suddenly grabbed me into a hug and squeezed the air out of me. I felt him start to shake and his shoulders sag down. Then the water hit my shirt. I wondered what was going on. I had my powers in control so it wasn't me. Then it finally dawned on me.

'_Sam is crying!'_

I could feel the happiness rolling off of him like waves. I slowly ran my fingers through his hair and hugged him back with my available arm. I sent waves of calm through him so that he could stop crying. Slowly the tears stopped and Sam took his face away from the crook of my neck.

"You good now?"

"I'm alright. Let's go see how Emily is coming along with the food."

We walked to the kitchen together having an arm around each other. I could smell the food halfway there. It smelled so appetizing right now that I could feel saliva build up in my mouth.

"That smells amazing. Is it ready?"

"Yes it is Maida. Grab a plate before Sam here swallows all of it."

I grabbed a plate and silently ate along with Emily and Sam at the dining table. I finished pretty quick and told them that I was heading off to bed. We all bid good night and headed off to our rooms. I collapsed onto the bed, emotionally and mentally tired. I made the room dark by making the shadows take over the light. I then felt all the elements slowly start to circle my body, protecting me in my sleep. Then the darkness swallowed me whole.


	3. Author Note

**Hi guys! This isn't a chapter but its need to know info. I know I haven't updated in a long time. I've been on a break of sorts. My family came down from Jersey and Ney York for two weeks. Then I had some personal problems going on. School starts Monday so I'm going to do my best to update every weekend. It will be hard because I have some tough classes this year. Please stick with me though. **

**1~ for my people who read 'AJ Meets the Cullens': I haven't updated because I lost the entire Fifth chapter and haven't had the time to retype it all. And I need to know what pairing you want to finish the rough draft. Please go on my profile and vote to leave a review with your choice. The choices are**

**A; Jacob/AJ couple**

**B; Will/AJ couple**

**If you do not vote, I can't continue the story. If that happens I'm going to take it down. If you still want updates, you know what to do!**

**2~ for my people who read 'I'm Your Forgotten Daughter': I am currently in the middle of the next chapter. Again I haven't had time to finish it but I will soon. Be on the lookout for that chapter. Let me know what y'all want her powers to be. I have a couple of ideas, but it would be great to get a few ideas from you guys.**

**3~ 'My Forbidden Wish': I have complete writer's block. I will be talking to True Goddess soon so she can help me brainstorm. I will do my best to update the story A.S.A.P. Keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

**4~ 'The Pack's Girl': I LOST the rough draft of the first chapter! This is a big shocker for me because I'm kind of a neat freak and never lose anything. I have to tear my room apart when I have time. Again, I will do my best to get that out as soon as I find the paper. Wish Me Luck!**

**5~ 'The Paix Prophecy': I have writer's block again. Tell me if you guys would like a filler chapter or an action packed chapter? I need an idea to build off of. Pm me or review the story with your choice. Thanks!**


End file.
